bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 500.a Bubble Guppies: The Little Bubble Guppy! (Part 1)
Molly, youngest daughter of King Gentilella, is dissatisfied with life in the sea. She longs to be with the humans above the surface, and is often caught in arguments with her father over those "barbaric fish-eaters". After seeing and rescuing a prince named Gil, she goes to meet Hypletta, the Sea Witch, to strike a deal, but Hypletta has bigger plans for this mermaid and her father. *Molly as (Ariel) *Gil as (Eric) *Mr. Gentilella as (King Triton) *Avi as (Flounder) *Pronto as (Sebastian) *Polly as (Scuttle) *Hypletta as (Ursula) *Ashlie as (Vanessa) *Mr. Daniels as (Grimsby) *Mrs. Shaskan as (Carlotta) *Mr. Shaskan as (Chef Louis) *Gummy and Chimpy as (Flotsam and Jetsam) *Dolly, Lolly, Louise, Dotty, Anastasia, and Daisy as (Ariel's sisters) *Nonny as (Herald) *Bubble Puppy as (Max) Information *Genres: Animation, Family, Fantasy, Musical, Romance *Rating: G. There is little nudity, some violence, no cursing, one use of a drug (not in a bad way), and possible sad/scary scenes *Type of film: Animated, Musical, Fantasy *Love Couples: Gil x Molly *This is based on the 1989 movie "The Little Mermaid!" You can read about it on Wikipedia and IMDb. *There is both regular and fanon characters in this story. Start of Part 1. (Scene: Ocean) (It is foggy and the sky is cloudy. A few birds are flying through the air. Down below porpoises are swimming happily. They stop and sqeauk happily to each other. Suddenly, a ship comes out of the fog and floats towards them. They all swim out of the way. On the ship there are sailors all pulling up fish and singing.) Sailors (singing): I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue. And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho. Look out, lad, a mermaid be waitin' for you. In mysterious fathoms below. (A prince with blue spiked hair pulls up the sail.) Prince: Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face. A perfect day to be at sea! (He turns to his manservant who is seasick.) Manservant: Oh yes , delightful (He leans over and barfs.) Sailor #1: A fine strong wind and a following sea. King Gentilella must be in a friendly-type mood. Prince: King Gentilella? Sailor #2: Why, ruler of the merpeople, lad. Thought every good sailor knew about him. Manservant: Merpeople! Gil, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense! Sailor #2: But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth! I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live. (He walks up to the manservant ans widly gestures. The fish in his hand flies on the manservant's face and then dives back into the water. It sighs with relief and swims away. Other fish swim around in the ocean. Also underwater there are mermaids and mermen. A group of mermaids and merman all swim down into a canyon and through a cave. On the other side, there is a big golden castle where lots of mermaids an mermen are going to.) (Scene: Concert hall) (In the concert hall, the seats are being filled for the concert that is going to begin. The herald named Nonny comes in and clears his throat.) Nonny: His royal highness, King Gentilella! (A carriage carried by 3 dolphins with the king comes in. The crowds smile and clap and cheer for the king as the carriage flies over to the chandelier and uses his trident to light it up. Everyone smiles at that.) Nonny: And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Crustaceous Pronto! (Pronto comes in on a small carriage of his own that is also being pulled. It pulls up next to King Gentilella's carriage.) King Gentilella: I'm really looking forward to this performance, Pronto. Pronto: Oh, Your Majesty, this will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your daughters, they will be spectacular! King Gentilella: Yes, and especially my little Molly. Pronto: Yes, yes, she has the most beautiful voice. (He lowers his voice.) Pronto (to himself): If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while. (The carriage takes him to his podium. The fish release the carriage and Proto climbs out He opens his songbook and begins the orchestra. They play. On the stage, 3 clam shells open and they all reveal 2 mermaid princesses in each one. They all begin to sing.) King Gentilella's daughters: Ah, we are the daughters of Gentilella. Great father who loves us and named us well: Dolly, Lolly, Louise, Dotty, Anastasia, and Daisy. And then there is the youngest in her musical debut, Our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you, To sing a song Pronto wrote, her voice is like a bell, She's our sister, Mol... (The shell that is supposed to have Molly opens to find that it's empty. The sisters and Pronto gasp. Pronto looks at King Gentilella as his face turns from impressed to angry.) King Gentilella: Molly! (Scene: Darker area) (A mermaid with long pink hair, light brown skin, and a tail with a swirling light and dark blue pattern on it with a small pink bag pops up and sees something in the distance ahead of her.) Voice from distance: Molly, wait for me! Molly: Avi, hurry up! (She gestures for him to hurry up. A small sky blue colored fish catches up to Molly.) Avi: You know I can't swim that fast. Molly: There it is. Isn't it fantastic? (She points over to what she is looking at. The sunlight from above lights up what it is. It's a sunken ship.) Avi: Yeah, sure, it.. it's great. Now let's get outta here. (He tries to swim back. Molly grabs his tail and pulls him back.) Molly: You're not getting cold fins now, are you? (She pulls him with her as she swims toward the ship. She lets go and Avi starts to swim towards the ship.) Avi: Who, me? No way. It's just, it, err... it looks damp in there. Yeah. And I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I've got this cough. (He does a fake cough. They both arrive at a porthole.) Molly: All right. I'm going inside. You can just stay here and watch for sharks. (She slips into the porthole.) Avi: Ok. Yeah you go. I'll stay and... (He realizes what she said.) Avi: What? Sharks? Molly! (Avi tries to gets in but gets stuck in the porthole.) Avi: Molly! (He tries to get in.) Avi: I can't... (He tries again.) Avi: I mean, Molly help! (Molly swims back over to Avi and giggles.) Molly: Oh Avi! Avi (whispering): Molly, do you really think there might be sharks around here? (Unknown to the both of them, a shark passes by outside.) Molly: Don't be such a scaredy guppy! Avi: I'm not a scaredy guppy! (Molly pulls him through the porthole. They both explore the lower deck. Molly swims forward fast while Avi trails behind her and looks around as he swims.) Avi (to himself): This is great. I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn... (He sees a skull and it scares him.) Avi: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! (He knocks into a pillar causing it and the things about to cave in. He darts out of the way just in the nick of time.) Avi: Molly! (He speeds forward and bumps into Molly who gets knocked over. Avi is shivering with fear,) Molly: Oh, are you okay? Avi (shivering with fear): Yeah sure, no problem, I'm okay... (Molly looks up and spots something.) Molly: Shhh! (She swims up and Avi follows. They both arrive in an empty room and Molly sees a fork.) Molly: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life? (She picks up the fork.) Avi: Wow, cool! But, err, what is it? Molly: I don't know. But I bet Polly will. (The shark swims by outside. Avi seems to notice.) Avi: What was that? Did you hear something? (Molly doesn't listen as she has now discovered a pipe.) Molly: Hmm, I wonder what this one is? Avi: Molly... Molly: Avi, will you relax? Nothing is going to happen. (The shark swims up behind the window that Avi is standing by. Avi turns around and sees the shark outside. The shark bursts through the window.) Avi: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Run! Run! We're gonna die! (Molly and Avi runs throughout the ship as the shark chases them. At one point, Molly's bag is left behind. She goes back and quickly snatches it and dodges the shark.) Avi: Oh no! (Avi gets stuck in the porthole. Molly helps him through quickly and gets through it as well. The chase keeps going when they get outside. Avi crashes into an anchor and he is knocked silly. The shark chases him. Molly helps him through the top of the anchor and swims through herself. The shark gets himself stuck in the anchor.) Avi: You big bully! (He blows a raspberry at the shark. The shark snaps his mouth at him and Avi is startled. Molly laughs as they both start up for the surface.) Molly: Avi, you really are a scaredy guppy. Avi: I am not! (Scene: Surface) (A parrot is playing around with a telescope.) Molly: Polly! (Polly looks the wrong way through the telescope making it seem like Molly and Avi are further in the distance.) Polly: Whoa! Mermaid off the port bow! Molly, how you doing dearie? (She lowers the telescope to see that Molly is really right in front of her.) Polly: Whoa, what a swim! Molly: Polly, look what we found! (She pulls out the bag.) Avi: Yeah, we were in this sunken ship. It was really creepy. Polly: Human stuff, huh? Hey, let me see. (She drops an anchor and one of her legs gets tangled in the rope. She drops to the ground as the anchor does. She gets up and runs. She hops on Avi's head like a stepping stone and then onto the rocks again. She digs through Molly's bag until she finds the fork. She takes it out and holds it up.) Polly: Look at this. Wow, this is special. This is very, very unusual. Molly: What? What is it? Polly: It's a dinglehopper! Humans use these little babies to straighten their hair out. See? (She uses the "dinglehopper" to fix up her hair.) Polly: See, just a little twirl here an' a yank there and.. (Polly finishes and her hair is perfect.) Polly: Voiolay! You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over! (She gives Molly the "dinglehopper.") Molly: A dinglehopper! Avi: What about that one? (He points to the pipe. Polly picks it up.) Polly: Ah, this I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful! A banded, bulbous snarfblat! Molly and Avi: Ooh! Polly: Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehistorical times, when humans used to sit around, and stare at each other all day. Got very boring. So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me. (She blows into the "snarfblat" and seaweed comes out. The word "music" causes Molly to worry and remember something.) Molly: Music? Oh, the concert! Oh my gosh, my father's gonna kill me! Avi: The concert was today? (Molly quickly packs her bag. Polly is still interested in the "snarfblat.") Polly: Maybe you could make a little planter out of it or something. (Molly grabs the "snarfblat" and puts in the bag.) Molly: Uh, I'm sorry, I've gotta go. Thank you Polly! (She smiles and waves goodbye. They both dive underwater.) Polly: Anytime dearie, anytime. (Molly and Avi swim fast underwater to get back to the palace. Unknown to them, 2 eels spy on them from the rocks.) (Scene: Cavern) (Molly and Avi are being watched in a projection. Something is sitting in it's throne with darkness inside.) Voice: Yeeeeeees, hurry home, princess. We wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration, now, would we? Huh! Celebration indeed. Bah! (A light lavender hand comes out and picks up a shrimp. It eats the shrimp.) Voice: In my day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace. (The voice comes out to reveal a fat, lavender-skinned sea witch with black tentacles.) Sea Witch: And now, look at me, wasted away to practically nothing, banished and exiled and practically starving, while he and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate. (She climbs down and walks around as she comes up with an idea.) Sea Witch: Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough. Gummy! Chimpy! Gummy and Chimpy: What is it, Hypletta? Hypletta: I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little daughter of his. She may be the key to Gentilella's undoing. Gummy and Chimpy: Yes, Hypletta. (Hypletta grins evily.) (Scene: Palace) (Avi sighs sadly as he watches King Gentilella scold Molly.) King Gentilella: I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young lady. Molly: Daddy, I'm sorry, I just forgot, I... King Gentilella: As a result of your careless behavior... (Pronto jumps on King Gentilella's crown.) Pronto: Careless and reckless behavior! King Gentilella: The entire celebration was, er... Pronto (dramatically): Well, it was ruined! That's all. Completely destroyed! This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom! (Avi has heard enough. He swims forward to stand up for his best friend.) Avi: But it wasn't her fault! Ah, well, first, ahh, this shark chased us, yeah, yeah! And we tried to but we couldn't and grrrrrrrrr and and we, whoooaaaaaa oh, and then we were safe. But then this parrot came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and... King Gentilella: Parrot? What? Oh, you went up to the surface again, didn't you? Didn't you?! (This scares Avi and he hides under Molly's pink hair.) Molly: Nothing, happened... King Gentilella: Oh, Molly, How many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians, by, by one of those humans! Molly: Daddy, they're not barbarians! King Gentilella: They're dangerous. Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some fish-eater's hook? Molly: I'm 16 years old! I'm not a child anymore! King Gentilella: Don't you take that tone of voice with me young lady. As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules! Molly: But if you would just listen... King Gentilella: Not another word and I am never, never to hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear? (Molly grows sad and swims out of the palace crying with Avi following. King Gentilella feels guilty while Pronto is angry.) Pronto: Hm! Teenagers! They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you. King Gentilella: Do you, er, think I... I was too hard on her? Pronto: Definitely not. Why, if Molly was my daughter, I'd show her who was boss. None of this "flitting to the surface" and other such nonsense. No, sir I'd keep her under tight control. King Gentilella: You're absolutely right, Pronto. Pronto: Of course. King Gentilella: Molly needs constant supervision. Pronto: Constant. King Gentilella: Someone to watch over her to keep her out of trouble. Pronto: All the time. King Gentilella: And you are just the crab to do it! (Scene; Corridor) (Pronto is walking down the corridor complaning to himself.) Pronto: How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing symphonies not tagging along after some headstrong teenager. (He sees Molly and Avi both sneaking away from the palace.) Pronto: Hmm? What is that girl up to? (He follows them. Molly opens a rock to a cave and Pronto manages to sneak in and Molly closes the entrance unknown about Pronto sneaking in. Inside the cave, there is a huge collection of human items collected by Molly.) Pronto: Huh? Avi: Molly, are you okay? Molly: If only I could make him understand. I just don't see things the way he does. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad. (She begins to sing. As she does, she swims around. Avi does the same too. Pronto explores the grotto.) Molly (singing): Look at this stuff. Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl? The girl who has ev'rything?Look at this trove. Treasures untold.How many wonders can one cavern hold? Lookin' around here you'd think. "Sure, she's got everything." I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty. I've got whozits and whatzits galore.(You want thingamabobs? I got 20.) But who cares? No big deal. I want more. I wanna be where the people are. I wanna see. Wanna see 'em dancin'. Walkin' around on those.(Whad'ya call 'em?) oh, feet. Flippin' your fins you don't get too far. Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'. Strollin' along down a... (What's that word again?) street. Up where they walk. Up where they run. Up where they stay all day in the sun. Wanderin' free. Wish I could be. Part of that world. What would I give. If I could live. What would I pay. To spend a day. Warm on the sand? Betcha on land. They understand. Bet they don't reprimand their daughters. Bright young women. Sick o' swimmin.' Ready to stand. And ready to know what the people know. Ask 'em my questions. And get some answers. What's a fire and why does it (What's the word?) burn? When's it my turn? (Molly swims up to the hole at the top of the grotto.) Molly (singing): Wouldn't I love. Love to explore that shore above? (She reaches the top and tries to reach for the surface.) Molly (singing): Out of the sea. Wish I could be. (She sinks back down and sits on a rock.) Molly (singing): Part of that world! (She and Avi stare up at the surface as the song ends.) End of Part 1. A prince named Gil is told about King Gentilella who is the king of his own kingdom in the sea below. His manservant and close friend refuses to let him listen since he believes it is nonsense. In the ocean below, a concert is being held. The king's 7 daughters are all in the show. During the show, the daughters all sing about their father and the composer, Pronto. But, the youngest and 7th daughter is not present at the show which makes the king furious. The youngest daughter named Molly is a 16 year old headstrong mermaid who is more interested in human life and explores a sunken ship with her best friend who is a cowardly little fish named Avi. A sea witch named Hypletta who was previously banished for a reason spies on them and believes that Molly is the key to taking the king's power. They are chased by a shark but escape and go to the surface where their good friend Polly tells them about what the items they find are and what they are used for. When Molly goes home, she gets into a fight about her going to the surface with her father. She and Avi sneak off to her secret grotto and Pronto follows. In the grotto, Molly sings about her dream and ambitions to prove to her father that humans are not bad and to go above the shore and become human. Category:Stories Category:Raddish Category:Ground Category:Larger